


SOLFEGE.

by IridescentAesthete



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentAesthete/pseuds/IridescentAesthete
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, the director of a childrens' show choir, accidentally sprains the ankle of a choreographer he may or may not absolutely need.





	SOLFEGE.

**"** If it isn't my favorite choir!" a voice rang from the classroom door.  A resonant laugh followed shortly after, and Kyungsoo was met with the sight of his best friends, Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun, standing in the doorway with bags full of unimaginable amounts of candy and treats.

Kyungsoo's choir of a near fifty children laughed and cheered with glee, and the director smiled as if he had just heard a perfect barbershop chord (which, mind you, is essentially the sound of angels singing). After a long two months of two-hour rehearsals, the children truly deserved the treats brought in by two of their favorite adults, although Kyungsoo found the 'adult' part to be quite debatable.

Nonetheless, the three sat together and apart from the mess of screaming children to chat, like normal adults.

"So, Kyung, how've they been sounding? Any life-changing triads you've heard lately?" Jongdae started the conversation. Baekhyun was busy arranging a mess of coffee and donuts, but spared Kim a chuckle.

"They actually accidentally hit the cleanest major seventh chord in the history of major sevenths the other day. It was interesting," Kyungsoo responded, taking a sip of his coffee. "One of the kids sang a note that was definitely not the right pitch, but it was just right for a seventh, and honestly I think the ring of it made me want to cry a lot."

Baekhyun cackled, nearly choking on his donut. "So you're telling me that the kid accidentally hit a perfect seventh? That's BS!" Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun as if he'd been pinocchio trying his best to tell a lie.

"No, I kid you not! You can ask the children, I literally cried when I heard it. My ears were in heaven." His two besties giggled, the mood light and happy.

 _Nothing could top this feeling,_ the music major thought to himself.

The instrumental of the choir's repetoire played softly through the room speakers as the afternoon light poured into through the giant windows behind the director's desk. The small round table the trio were sitting at was constructed out of oak wood and waxed to perfection. Children sang their songs with the instrumental, smiles on their small faces as Kyungsoo reflected the feelings to them.

That's when he realized that all the children were singing to him.

Kyungsoo looked around, confused as to why Jongdae and Baekhyun had suddenly disappeared. His smile had not faltered however, because the sound of the children singing simply captured his heart everytime. Despite what he had said so many times about not liking children and not having children, he had an extremely tender spot in his heart for the kids who like to sing, who like music. They simply reminded him of his young self, an avid singer who once sounded just as bright as the sopranos in this room and could never get his solfege hand signs correct (but, that was irrelevant).

The director heard the door open once again, and there stood his two best friends with presents at hand - and behind them was his favorite singer in possibly the entire world, his high school choir director and the manager of the high school's music department,

Ms. Lee Jinhae.

Kyungsoo's tears couldn't help but surface and gather upon his waterline as he stared at the woman in shock. His hands were cupped around his mouth and nose, disbelief flaring through his eyes, although pure joy also pulsed through him. His throat closed up, memories of high school drama and escapades to the beautiful grand piano suddenly crashing into him.

"M-Ms. Lee," He managed to choke out before bursting into full sobs. The lady flashed him a bright smile of gratitude and welcoming as she opened her arms up as wide as she could, beckoning Kyungsoo in for a warm and comforting hug. The young director ran to her and sobbed into her shoulder, not only trying to hide his tears but also reliving every high school choir moment he had. Those were moments of pure bliss and heaven.

 

 

 

_"Kyungsoo, no matter how afraid you are right now, I want you to look around you."_

_The young freshmen hesitantly looked up and around the room at the choir he stood before. His tears and pure fear gnawed at his pupils  vision gone blurry. That familiar voice continued to calm him down, however._

_"Everyone else taking this assessment is just as afraid as you are, Soo. They don't believe in theirselves, either._

_But what is the first thing I said to you when you walked into this choir room?"_

_Kyungsoo's vision remained obscured, however vivid images of notes and smiles and happy feelings gathered into his brain. He sniffed his snot back into his nose and looked up at his director._

_"Nothing is going to happen to you if you fail, because failing is okay," He stuttered out, a small smile on his face. His eyes began to clear up again, even though some tears had found refuge on his pale cheeks. He could see Ms. Lee nod as clear as day, and could see his best friend, Baekhyun, smiling in encouragement out of the corner of his eye._

_He heaved a breath, and lifted his hands to a Do._

_And he sang._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, Kyungsoo! How long has it been? Three years? Four?" Ms. Lee spoke excitedly. The younger had still been pouring out his tears like free samples, but he kept his smile bright and his responses clear.

"Three years, Ms. Lee. Gosh, I haven't seen you in so long." Kyungsoo wiped the tears from his face and he looked to his elementary students, sniffing as he gestured to them with an open hand. "This is the choir I'm directing." Ms. Lee's eyes widened with glee as her eyes met every one of the students'. There were kids of all ages, heights, personalities; Ms. Lee already liked this choir.

"Hello, children! I'm Ms. Lee, Mr. Do's old choir teacher. It's nice to meet all of you!" The woman exclaimed, smiling as the kids all beamed back. Some stood and immediately came up to ask her their most important questions, and although the rest stayed back, the fond looks on their faces were enough for Ms. Lee to feel the warming welcome of the choir room.  _This room has extremely positive energy._

Kyungsoo's best friends were by his side, gently wrapping their arms around him and engulfing him in a tight hug for three.

"Happy birthday, Do Kyungsoo!" They shouted in unison, eyes alive with joy. The kids all turned to their director, excitement pulsing through their veins.

_"It's Mr. Do's birthday!" "I didn't get him a present yet-" "Happy birthday, Mr. Do!"_

The young director couldn't help but tear as the children sang him  _Happy Birthday_ , featuring Ms. Lee on the piano accompaniment. He had almost forgotten it was his birthday, for his mind was set on perfecting the choir's performance.

"Happy birthday to you~!" They all sang, Baekhyun and Jongdae spicing up the chords with their own thirds and fifths. Kyungsoo laughed, the echo of the notes resonating through his heart and mind.

_Nothing could ever, ever top this feeling._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How much longer until we get a break, hyung?" Sehun complained, lying flat on his back on the floor of the practice room. Sweat lined every single one of his features, and no matter how much he wiped his face off with the small white towel, the sweat magically reappeared. The rest of the boys plopped down with him in front of the mirror, all of them noticeably  _dying._

"We've only been at it for, what, three hours straight?" Another boy, Yixing, remarked. He wiped as much of his sweat as he could with his already soaken t-shirt, the fabric that was once white now turning translucent. "Kim Jongin, hate to break it to you, but we're passing out over here."

Said man had his hands locked upon his hips, taking a breather so he could support himself on weary muscles.

"I think we can finally break for tonight. You all worked really hard and I think our performance is gonna look awesome," Jongin said, tan skin and bright smile complimenting each other perfectly. Smiles full of exhaustion filled the room, and Jongin swiped the sweat on his arm onto his own t-shirt, then held it up towards the middle of the room. "Bring it in."

The rest of the team followed suit, hands overlapping and some members tiredly playfighting over the top of the pile.

_"We are one - We are 3X0!"_

Their hands broke apart into fists, and then small cheers and ' _Fighting'_ s were spread around the room. When all was quiet, only Jongin and Sehun were left in the humid practice room. Jongin threw a towel over his neck and his bag over his shoulder in hopes of just getting out of the room, while Sehun opted for a cleaner shirt before shrugging on his bag.

"Hey, Hyung. I won't be at rehearsal tomorrow night. I'll be there in the morning, though," Sehun spoke, running a hand through his wet hair. "I have someone I need to talk to." Jongin raised an eyebrow at the younger, a cheeky smile adorning his face.

"Need to discuss some things with Luhan, I assume?" He questioned. Everyone knew about the popular pair, and they knew a lot - from how they got together to how they have fallen apart in the past. However, the two have since mended things little by little, and despite the tiny mistakes Sehun has made, he's always been willing to just _talk_ to Luhan and make things right again, even if it meant missing practices.

"Mhm. I'm sorry for missing again," He apologized, walking towards the door with Jongin following. The older patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Sehun." Said man turned his face to Jongin, a grateful smile on his face as Jongin returned it. "I know how much Luhan means to you, and if I were in your position, I'd skip practice too. You've got heart, my friend." Sehun chuckled, walking farther past the fellow dancer.

"And your hand is disgustingly sweaty. Night, Kim!" He yelled from down the hall. By now, he was lightly jogging and although Jongin would normally chase him down and curse his guts, this night's rehearsal was long and exhausting, so he continued to walk down the hall.

"Scratch that, you're just disgusting in general!" Sehun yelled again.

Oh, that was the last straw for Kim Jongin.

He broke into a sprint and bolted towards Sehun's voice, ready to slap the younger's back just once - really hard, for dramatic effect.

And suddenly, all he remembers was rolling to the ground in the most embarrassing trip, and the pain surging through his right ankle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh. My. God._

Kyungsoo stared wide-eyed at the [extremely handsome] tanned figure lying before him. The stranger was gripping onto his leg as he scrunched his face up in agony.

_Oh my god. I just tripped someone and probably broke, like, their entire leg._

He finally took in the situation, moving towards the pained man and panicking.

"I'm so so sorry, w-where does it hurt?" He said, exploding in stutters. The stranger cursed under his breath as he hissed, clutching his right leg.

"It's the ankle. Call the trainer, now please!" He demanded through gritted teeth of pain. Kyungsoo was thankful that he still somehow knew the number of the nurse's office at his college, despite having not been here in almost a year. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed the office, holding out a hand to the stranger.

"G-grab it. Squeeze my hand so that you don't hurt yourself any further." The man reached out immediately, clutching Kyungsoo's hand and possibly almost cracking a few of his joints. The director didn't mind - he didn't have the heart to mind.

"Nurse's office, how can I help?"

"We have an injury in the dance hallway, first floor. Please come quickly, I don't think this is his first time hurting his ankle. He requested the trainer," Kyungsoo informed the female voice on the other side. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kim Jongin," The man answered, trying his best to regulate his breathing.

_Kim Jongin..._

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh, god no._

 

"What is the man's name?" The female voice spoke through the small speakers.

"Kim Jongin. Come quick," Kyungsoo said, void of expression. The woman ended the call and he put his cellphone down, ignoring the pain in his right hand.

He had just tripped the man who was choreographing the show choir's performance.

 

 

A hiss brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the dancer with fear in his eyes - whether that was fear of getting beat up by Jongin, or fear of the show choir not having choreography, it was definitely fear.

"Pass me my water," Jongin breathed out, pointing towards the bag that lay a few feet in front of Kyungsoo. The shorter moved his position a bit - the universe had decided that it wanted to keep their hands together, and grabbed the plastic water bottle from Jongin's bag, twisting the lid open with one hand as the other man slowly sat up. He passed him the bottle, watching as he took it from him and chugged it down in one go. Jongin somehow chucked it into the nearby trash can without effort, and Kyungsoo simply gulped because this man was _stunning_.

Okay, maybe he was gorgeous, but Kyungsoo still had some reprimanding to do before the trainer arrived.

"You shouldn't have been running through the hall, you know," He scolded, cold eyes looking at Jongin. The younger sighed in acknowledgement, nodding slowly.

"I know, I know. But I should get some slack. I was running after someone so I could totally beat him," Jongin chuckled, bringing Kyungsoo's small giggles along with it.

 _Click_.

"Ay... Kim Jongin was always soft for the shorter ones," Another voice mumbled from the corner. There stood a skinnier man - likely another dancer, clicking a photo on his phone. Kyungsoo could tell by the angle that he got a perfect shot of the two holding hands and laughing.

To be honest, he didn't really care, but Kim Jongin did.

"Yah, Oh Sehun, you _little_ -" He grabbed the extra shoe that had fallen out of his bag and flicked it towards the man, Sehun. The man giggled cheekily and made his escape. "If I see those pictures online you're dead meat, you hear me?"

Kyungsoo stared in awe at how much they argued, but found it to be more brotherly and warm than anything. He also found Jongin's hand really warm.

Ugh.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. Unlike the little brat who just ran off," Jongin thanked Kyungsoo, scoffing at Sehun, who he assumed was younger. Kyungsoo simply smiled, still a little taken aback by the fact that they were still holding hands.

"It's no problem. Well, you probably sprained your ankle, which is a problem. But, like, no problem. On my side of things," Kyungsoo blurted out in a string of tangents. Jongin laughed, the pain in his ankle beginning to dull.

"I got it. And don't worry about the ankle. If I'm lucky, I'll be just fine in, like, a week tops." Kyungsoo's face scrunched a bit at the thought of his show choir choreographer not being able to dance for as little as one day, but he figured Jongin knew what he was doing.

Before they could continue any conversation, the trainer was here with practically a suitcase of equipment, and Kyungsoo could spot the van-esque vehicle outside of the door, there in case they needed to travel throughout the campus. Their hands unclasped at the same time, and somehow it didn't feel cold or lonely when the hands separated; in fact, Kyungsoo could still feel the warmth of the choreographer flowing through his skin.

Not that he minded. At all.


End file.
